


Fidget's Friends in London

by disneyfangirl



Series: Fidget's Friends in London [1]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: The reformed Fidget, the bat finally befriends the heroes.





	1. Hospital and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Reyelene, who gave me reviews on How Time Flies and my multi-chapter story, The Adventures of Olivia, Fidget, and Toby. 
> 
> Basically, Fidget has his way in the end after being thrown off, although if Ratigan saw this, he would’ve been outraged by how Fidget would’ve done to achieve that, meaning it takes place after the fall and before The Great Mouse Detective comic story, The Sideshow Sea Beast when he starts doing cases with Olivia. Dearest friends, ladies, and gentlemen, let me be good to you on this, but if you want, please feel free to drop in a supportive review. Thanks! Behold Fidget’s new beginning of a better life…

Hereafter Fidget had recovered from the fall the night he was thrown overboard by his own boss, who betrayed his trust in him, his wing healed in a strange way, but Fidget decided to make a move for the hospital just in case his wing got any worse. It was better safe than sorry.

…

In the hospital, Fidget was given a sheet of paper to sign on a clipboard by a receptionist. He grabbed hold of the clipboard with forms that needed filling and took his time filling it in. Likewise, Fidget was old enough to sign papers because one could guess he must’ve been over eighteen. When finished, he returned it to the receptionist, sat back down in his chair, and waited.

 

Within the next moment or two, a male doctor called his name and just in time, too, Fidget followed him and hadn’t spoken a word on the way. His doctors and nurses brought him into a room. “So, how are you doing, son?” one of his doctors asked as Fidget sat on the hospital bed.

“I’m okay, I guess,” Fidget replied and giggled inside at the thought of one of his doctor’s nickname for him, “And my name’s Fidget.”

“I know, you’re not my son and it’s not your name, either,” the same doctor continued, “It’s just an expression just to be polite to young lads like you.”

The bat couldn’t help but smile at the doctor’s kind speech.

“So, what are you here for?” the same doctor asked, “I mean, what can we do for you?” Fidget scrutinized his crippled wing showed it to his doctors and nurses.

“Well, tonight when my ex-boss, Ratigan threw me overboard and I survived the fall in the Thames, my wing healed in an odd sort of way,” Fidget confessed, “Do you think you can look at it or do something about it?”

One of his doctors carefully examined his wing. “You’re right, boy. We’ll just have to adjust it.”

“Could you do us a favor?” one female nurse asked steadily.

“What can I do?” Fidget asked, “I don’t understand.” He explained all the details about his days of working for Ratigan, which were now over. He had to. “We understand how you feel,” the same nurse returned sincerely, “We’re honest and that’s why we’re here to take care of patients like yourself.”

Fidget let out a sigh of contentment.

“Lie down,” one doctor ordered gently, “We’ll get some other doctors on the way.”

 _That doctor and nurse seem very nice compared to Ratigan,_ Fidget thought, _So, I might as well just lie down and relax and I’ll be fine._ He slowly breathed in and out and lied down.

“That’s a good boy,” the same doctor said. _Good boy, did that doctor say?_ After all, Fidget worked for the most wanted crime lord in London. Even now, he felt a great pang of remorse.

As soon as the nurse and doctor reappeared with more doctors and nurses, one of the doctors said, “What we’re going to do is, put you to sleep.”

“Are you ready, Fidget?” one nurse asked.

Fidget nodded and closed his eyes. “Alright, he’s ready,” the same nurse returned. “One, two, three,” his doctors and nurses counted and sedated the bat in an instant.

…

“Fidget, wake up,” one of his nurses said softly.

Fidget’s eyes blinked as he awoke. “Huh?” he said, half asleep.

“Well, young man, your wing is as good as new,” one of his doctors said.

Fidget studied his fixed wing and he looked very pleased with it. “Thanks, I can fly again,” he murmured.

The doctor nodded with a grin. “Would you like something to drink before you start heading out?” one nurse asked, “Hot chocolate, maybe?”

Fidget nodded.

“Would you like marshmallows in yours?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Fidget replied.

“Okay then. I’ll be back.”

“Sounds like you’re getting rewarded with a treat,” the doctor said, sitting next to him.

Minutes later, a nurse returned to the room with a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows inside it on a tray. “Here you go, enjoy,” she said.

Fidget was more than glad to pick up the hot chocolate that stood right before him and drank it with great pleasure.

“When you’re finished, you can leave whenever you feel ready,” she told him.

“Thank you for the drink,” Fidget said.

With his drink consumed, he waited for his tummy to settle before going back out there because his hot chocolate was rich in flavor.

Refreshed, he finally said, “I think I’m ready to go and thanks for everything.”

“You are free to go,” the doctor said, “You’ve also been a great help. If it weren’t for you, you wing would never have been fixed.”

Fidget leapt up and gave each doctor and nurse a hug. The doctor and nurse returned the favor.

“Take care and stay out of trouble!” the doctors and nurses called from behind.

“I will!” Fidget answered and the fueled-up bat trudged onward to Ratigan’s Palace in old London. In there, he draped himself with blankets as he started to write each person who he kidnapped a letter because he began to feel guilty about what he’d done to them. The people who Fidget kidnapped for Ratigan were as followed: Mr. Flaversham, then his daughter, Olivia, Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson (both at the same time), and last but not least, the Queen Mousetoria. In Fidget’s letter, he wrote:

_Dear friends of all Mousedom,_

_I would like to say I’m sorry for capturing you: Basil, Basil’s partner, Flavershams, and your majesty, Queen Mousetoria. I didn’t choose my former boss, Ratigan, but I didn’t know where else to go, but to him. He wanted me to do it so that I don’t get eaten by his pet cat, Felicia. I promise I won’t do that to you again. As of right now, I need a shelter that’s much safer from the sewer._

_Sincerely, Fidget the Bat_

After that informative letter was written and done with, the newly reformed bat made three copies of the notes in the copy machine after intently proofreading his message for the umpteenth time, so all his new friends can read them. Fidget made one for of the Flavershams, both Basil and Dawson, and one for Queen Mousetoria. Finally, while Ratigan was asleep in his bed as Fidget least expected, the incredulous bat shuddered in both fear and anger and quietly, but swiftly snuck out of his former house with his all his money in order for him to rent a house to live with his newfound friends and began slipping letters underneath the doors.

Afterword, Fidget found a boot, a place he could sleep in for the night for he was extremely sleepy and it was the only place he could find away from that forsaken sewer. Fortunately for him, he wasn’t cold because he was toasty warm with a blanket wrapped around his snug body since there was no place inside that thing to hang by his feet.

To be continued…


	2. Go Mouse

The next morning at 8 AM, when Fidget had just woken up, he saw Olivia and her father spring out of the train that led back to the house they once lived in and the damage of it was repaired. Inside, they read Fidget’s correspondence very carefully numerous times, thinking the bat hadn’t changed one bit. “He kidnapped us and now he wants to apologize?” Olivia said.

“Yes, I feel the same way,” her father agreed, “He can’t have friends if he keeps that up.”

That very morning, the queen had also discreetly scrutinized the letter several times. After a while, she became dumbfounded over Fidget’s reformation, thinking he’ll never repent.

At Basil’s flat, Basil and Dawson comprehensively examined Fidget’s handwritten note, as well. After a while of reading it for the umpteenth time, they were suspicious. “Let’s go to Toby’s,” suggested Basil and they did.

“Toby, old chap!” Dawson cried out for Toby, the Basset Hound, “We have something to-”

“Dawson, that’s my line, you silly goose!” Basil interrupted and grabbed his letter and read it to Toby:

_Dear friends of all Mousedom, I would like to say I’m sorry for capturing you: Basil, Basil’s partner, Flavershams, and your majesty, Queen Mousetoria. I didn’t choose my former boss, Ratigan, but I didn’t know where else to go, but to him. He wanted me to do it so that I don’t get eaten by his pet cat, Felicia. I promise I won’t do that to you again. As of right now, I need a shelter that’s much safer from the sewer._

_Sincerely,_

_Fidget the Bat_

Once Fidget’s letter was read, Toby growled.

“That’s my boy, Toby,” Basil said, “That’s what your reaction should be in circumstances like this!”

...

Back at the Flaversham’s home, Mr. Flaversham asked his daughter, “Shall we go to Basil’s house to discuss this matter?”

“Yes, Daddy, we shall!” Olivia exclaimed with glee. So, they did.

Mysteriously, Fidget peered out of the boot where he slept in to see if Felicia was there to haunt him. Discovering that she was nowhere to be seen, he said, scurrying out of the boot, on his way to Basil’s, “Bye Felicia!”

...

By the time Olivia and Hiram Flaversham made it to Basil’s, Basil was shuffling cards, so they can play a card game called _Go Mouse_ , which was very much like Go Fish. Mr. Flaversham knocked on the door immediately. Mrs. Judson, Basil’s housekeeper opened the door.

“Good afternoon, ma’am,” Mr. Flaversham began, “Is Basil home?”

“Yes, he is, sir, the housekeeper replied, “He’s shuffling cards, so you two can play _Go Mouse_.”

Indoors, Mr. Flaversham and Olivia stepped inside, took off their warm clothes, and hung them on the hat and coat hanger so they can stay awhile.

Suddenly, another visitor knocked on the door. “Now who could that be this time?” she wondered aloud. Puzzled, she opened the door, anyway.

It was Fidget who knocked–the one who had written the “sorry” notes. “Good afternoon, lady,” Fidget greeted, nervously, but kindly, taking his cap off and on, “Is this Basil’s house by any chance?”

The housekeeper can tell that the bat was bewildered. “Of course, it is,” Mrs. Judson answered and added, “He’s home and ready to play a game called Go Mouse. You’ve come to the right place and you are welcome to come in and play with them if you like, young man.”

“Yes, thank you!” he marveled, “I’ll join them now that the cat’s away–the mice will play!” Having said that, he inched himself inside and hung his cap on the hat hanger, so he, too, can stay awhile. After a warm welcome, the curious bat began to play with his new friends.

“Don’t be frightened, everybody,” he told them as he sat down and added, “I’m harmless now.”

“Fidget, how can you show your face into this after what you did to us?” Basil retorted, “We’ve been through enough trouble with you as it is!” Then all four mice sitting on the table folded their arms.

Basil was right. How could Fidget make it up to them after what he did to them?

“Mr. Basil, is that true?” Mrs. Judson asked Basil.

“I’m afraid it is, Mrs. Judson,” Basil replied with a sigh.

“Give us a good explanation!” Olivia snapped.

“Give us one good reason why we shouldn’t call the police!” Flaversham agreed.

“And throw you in jail!” Dawson finished.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Basil asked angrily.

“Well, I didn’t mean all the things I did to you,” Fidget shakily explained, “Ratigan forced me because if I didn’t do what he wanted me to do, I would’ve been fed to his cat, Felicia. I didn’t know what else to do.” He sighed in sadness. “I’m really sorry.”

“So Ratigan used you as bait, too?” Flaversham demanded to know.

With tears streaming through his face, Fidget answered, “As well as you couldn’t leave until that toy queen was finished and he threatened your daughter’s life if you didn’t finish it.”

“So I see,” said Flaversham.

Dawson handed the remorseful bat a tissue. “Here you go,” he said.

Fidget blew his nose and handed it back to Dawson.

Olivia went over to hug Fidget, rubbing his back. “There, there, there. It’s over now.”

“Are you ready to play?” Basil asked.

“Bring it on, Basil!” Fidget grinned as he sat down and turning to Dawson, uncertainly, “Hey, guy in the purple outfit, what’s your name?”

“Dr. Dawson,” replied Dawson to the dubious bat.

“Do you have a four, Dawson?” asked Fidget.

“Go Mouse,” Dawson said.

Fidget picked up a card from the pile and bubbled with fulfillment the moment he saw that it was a four. “Aha! A match!” shouted Fidget with glee.

“Hey, Fidget,” Olivia began, “Do you have an ace?”

“Oh, shucks!” Fidget whined as he reluctantly gave Olivia his card, but added, curiously, “What’s your name?”

“Olivia Flaversham,” said the preteen girl sweetly as always and added, gesturing towards her dad, “And this is my father, Hiram Flaversham or you can call him Mr. Flaversham.”

Mr. Flaversham smiled at his daughter and his new friend.

“How old are you?” Fidget asked, wanting to know more about her.

“Ten,” Olivia responded again casually and she hadn’t bothered to ask him how old he is just in case, although _he_ is still younger than she had anticipated.

Fidget’s mouth opened wide and he said, “Wow! It’s amazing how time flies. Do you have a queen?”

“Go Mouse.”

“Darn!” Fidget tensed as he fished out a card and hadn’t had any more cards that match, then stopped and chose to change the subject, “You know, Livy, this card game is way better compared to poker!”

“I’ll bet!” Olivia said. Right there, he knew exactly what she meant.

“I’m glad you think so, Fidget,” Mr. Flaversham told Fidget.

“You bet your tail!” Fidget joked with a wink.

“Mr. Flaversham!” called Dawson, “Do you have a ten?”

“Shoot!” complained Hiram, “I do, Dawson!”

“Hey, Fidget,” cried Basil with excitement, “Do you have a five?”

“Go Mouse,” Fidget replied.

Basil picked up a card and realized that it was a five and he had a lot more matches than any other opponent. “I’ve won, losers!”

Everyone left their seats, enraged by Basil’s rude remark and told Mrs. Judson. She had good ears; she even heard Basil’s ungentlemanly comment. Hence, the angered housekeeper got a hold of Basil as he stepped out of his seat.

“Mr. Basil!” Mrs. Judson reprimanded, “You just called your friends losers!”

“Do you want me to call them winners? Because that would make me a liar, but I never lie,” Basil lied.

“You lied just now, Mr. Basil!” Mrs. Judson scolded him again.

“Okay, I admit that you caught me,” sighed Basil.

“Now, apologize to them,” Mrs. Judson said, sternly.

“No, I am not sorry!” Basil raved.

“Maybe you’re not sorry at all,” Dawson admonished.

“Yeah, you didn’t have to be so mean to us because you’ve won,” seconded Mr. Flaversham.

“Perhaps you only thought about yourself, Basil!” Olivia opposed, angrily.

“Olivia is right,” Dawson defended.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have any friends, Basil of Faker Street!” Fidget raged and blew raspberry at Basil in a fit of irritation, “You remind me of my former boss, Mr. Perfect Mouse Detective because you also think you’re perfect! I thought maybe you’d be used to this kind of talk by now! Why won’t you just grow up, traitor?!”

“Well, you should’ve drowned, Fidget! Why should I listen to a punk teenager like you?”

Fidget shot him a mad, scary look that made Basil shudder. “Do YOU know what it's like to be brainwashed by the most wanted criminal in history?” Fidget continued, “I never wanted any part of it, but I didn't want to get fed to his cat, either! What are you going to do? Wish death upon me and everyone else? Punish us for your mistakes? Throw me in the river? I don’t care! You’re not our dad!" With that, an offended Fidget crossed his arms after all the seething. Like Olivia, he may be feisty, sassy, defensive, stubborn, sarcastic, rebellious, may jump to conclusions, and may even have a little bit of an attitude, but he was right.

Basil looked like he was about to cry at Fidget’s and everyone else’s angry words.

“Mr. Basil!” Mrs. Judson chided, “You should go to your room if you’re going to talk so smart to your friends!” Basil was on his way alright and he was sad as his group gave him one more look of betrayal smeared from their faces. In his room, he was imprisoned by all the damage he’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To read about what I think caused Fidget to work for Ratigan, although he didn’t choose to, skip to the middle in How Time Flies. That’s when Fidget got mad at Basil for not letting him go outside and ran off.
> 
> *Considering Fidget playing a game with a group of people, some viewers may assume he’d cheat (or at least in my mind). 
> 
> *It isn’t clear nor is it confirmed that Fidget was ever friends with Olivia before he ended up carrying out Ratigan’s orders before kidnapping her father and herself. That’s just my wild guess in my one-shot, When Fidget Met Olivia.


	3. Rats! Ratigan Has Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, we saw an arrogant Basil refusing to apologize to his friends, including his newfound friend for calling them losers because he won the game card game Go Mouse. It’ll all be okay soon, but for who?

Basil started crying. “Mrs. Judson is right,” sobbed Basil, “I should tell my friends I’m sorry!”

In the living room, the Flavershams, Dawson, and Fidget sat in the living room and talked. Of course, that was when Fidget had to spill the beans. “Guys, there’s something I gotta tell you,” he began forlornly and cleared his throat, “Ratigan killed off my parents and I ran away from him or so I thought. They told me to run, anyway, so he wouldn’t murder me next. I had nowhere else to go but here and Basil ticked me off with his overprotectiveness, which caused me to yell at him, call him names, and run away! That’s when I met Ratigan! He knew me for quite some years, but I am nabbed by Felicia whenever I make a mistake! I scolded her and insulted her. Then, the day he betrayed me, I stood up to him and called in desperation when I had enough before falling in the water.” Luckily, he wasn’t being pessimistic just because he was confessing to the gang what happened to his parents.

“You must’ve been very brave, Fidget,” Olivia said optimistically, “We even saw you.”

Fidget broke into a smile of gratitude. “One other thing,” he continued, “I beat up your father in a fit of rage and insecurity as I kidnapped him and destroyed your house. It was all because the rat overpowered me and I was an outcast among bats since I was couldn’t fly with my broken wing. I had to recover from that while I carried out Ratigan’s tasks- that’s all.”

“That _hit_ me hard,” Mr. Flaversham teased, deadpan, “You certainly were strong to take me on.”

“Yeah, and I also had to be careful with how I use my strength with my crippled wing. For instance, every time I put up with that cat.”

“As for you working for Ratigan, we all make mistakes,” Dawson sympathized, “And the most significant part is, it’s not your fault.”

“Thanks, guys,” Fidget conceded, “But I’m still sad because my parents are gone.” With that being said, tears filled his eyes and he buried his face in his scarf, crying softly and hyperventilating all the while.

Upon seeing and hearing this, an affable Mrs. Judson stepped into the room and handed him a tissue. “Here darling, blow,” she ordered.

_Darling!_ The bat hadn’t been called that for a long time ever since his parent’s death or disappearance and Ratigan and his obnoxious cat. All of these made him feel small.

In spite of himself, he blew his nose with all his might. Slowly, but surely, he felt a tinge of consolation and his weeping subdued.

“Your parents are probably watching over you right now,” Mr. Flaversham comforted.

The bat was very touched by this and ironically, Mr. Flaversham lied his hand over his shoulder and patting it. Pensively, Olivia and Dawson started hugging Fidget. He hadn’t felt this much love in a long while. As far as Fidget was concerned, it subtly softened his ordeal.

Out of the blue, Basil snuck out of his room. “Listen, everyone, I know, I fouled up,” he said, finally, “And all you said was true.”

“It’s over and done with,” his assembly said simultaneously.

“And I also heard that Fidget’s parents have died,” Basil pointed out.

“It’s all good now,” Fidget told him as he hugged him, then offered, “Can we go out? Because Ratigan is still alive and is at his palace. I thought he disappeared.” The irony of it is, he has now shown loyalty and put his trust in the master detective. It was way better compared to Ratigan’s wrongs that he cast upon Fidget the other day. Surely, Fidget is gentle, decent, and nice on the inside; all he needed to do was show it more often like he had been, like today and the night before.

Basil considered this and said in agreement, “You heard the bat! Let’s go!”

“I’ll stay here and guard the house,” said Mrs. Judson.

“You might as well follow me, team,” suggested Basil, “Because I know where the secret door is to get Toby.” The Flavershams, Dawson, and Fidget followed the detective as they put on their coats, hats, and scarves.

…

“Here’s Toby!” he continued in a whisper. Everyone shushed him as two human shadows materialized. As a result, the shadows were Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. They were discussing about their outing for the London Café. Everyone crept out the door while the two departed. Right then, Toby bounded toward the mice and bat, excited to see his friends.

He thought that little bat looked familiar and recalled seeing him at the toyshop, but Basil assured Toby that Fidget was with them. Initially, Fidget looked fearfully at Toby until Fidget, too, got to know him. The dog sniffed the little bat because he smelled fear and Toby licked Fidget, causing the little bat to giggle. “Funny doggy!” Fidget burst into giggles.

Now that Toby grew fond of Fidget, he skeptically studied Mr. Flaversham.

“Toby, this is my daddy!” Olivia noted.

Toby moaned a little, trying to mingle with the girl’s father. Tactfully, he sniffed Mr. Flaversham. After a while of realizing that Flaversham was Olivia’s father, Toby licked them both.

He also licked Basil and Dawson because Toby really enjoyed having company. Everyone laughed wholeheartedly in merriment.

“Why should we go after Ratigan?” Fidget asked, chuckling, “What was I thinking?”

“You’re sure having a great time without holding a grudge, aren’t you, lad?” said Basil.

No sooner had Basil spoken those words than Ratigan, who stole out of his house and scampered to Toby’s house on all fours where the door was slightly ajar. He peeked inside and darted inside, cackling, “I thought you were dead, Fidget!”

“Oh yeah!” Fidget growled, aggravated, “I got new friends by my side and don’t you dare come near us if you’re gonna be that way. EVER, you evil sewer rat!” Then, stuck his tongue out at him.

“What was it you said, bat brat?” Ratigan said advancing himself towards the bat threateningly, “Do you think I wanted to betray you?”

Fidget folded his arms and replied in a clever manner, "So if I hadn't asked to lighten the load, what would your decision have been?"

Ratigan’s only response was giving the bat a dirty look that meant “enough” or “watch your tongue”. Within three seconds, Fidget swore at him nonstop and called him a bunch of names like “giant sewer rat”.

After Fidget’s attitude…err, should one say “battitude” towards Ratigan, Toby snarled and barked at the terrified ugly rat. Aghast, Ratigan started for the door.

Needless to say, everybody cheered joyously for Fidget’s performance and Ratigan’s disappearance. It was 8 PM and they told Toby goodnight because they had a long day and needed rest. As Toby watched his companions dissipate from view, he whirled around in his bed, exhausted.

The Flavershams and Fidget spent the night at Basil’s house. Little by little, each of them received their beauty sleep.

…

At midnight, Basil announced that he’ll be going over by Toby’s and see if Ratigan is gone for good. “Stay here,” Basil ordered on his way out of his room with Dawson, “Dawson and I will be right back.”

“Well, it’s not fair that I never get to go on any adventures ever since the night I was kidnapped,” Mr. Flaversham protested defiantly, “There’s no way I’m staying here. I’m going out with Basil whether he likes it or not!”

“Who knows? Maybe Basil will eventually need our help,” Fidget agreed and scrambled out of bed on his way to Toby’s.

“But Fidget, Basil told you to stay here!” Olivia called, but it was too late. The bat had already left the room and he hadn’t cared.

…

Basil and Dawson gasped at the sight of Fidget. “Fidget, I thought I told you to stay in the room!” Basil scolded slightly.

“I got bored,” Fidget answered convincingly, “And I thought you’d want help.”

Basil sighed, “Alright. You’re the new kid. Welcome to the family.”

“You mean it?” Fidget asked, smiling.

“Yes,” Basil replied with a nod.

The Flavershams found the mouse detectives, Toby, and the bat.

“Oh, looks like you want to help, too,” Basil sighed, “Now, let’s see if Ratigan is really gone. After all, I called the police and told them that he was after Fidget for turning against him.”

They glanced out the window to see a rat being arrested by the police and he had served his life in prison.

“Basil, I think it’s about time to start heading back to bed,” Dr. Dawson told Basil.

“Oh, and perfect timing, too,” Basil said, taking a glimpse at his watch.

Fidget yawned, “That’s enough for one night. Let’s get back to bed.”

“Well, that was nice to see that dastardly criminal gone for good,” Mr. Flaversham yawned.

“He’s gone,” Olivia said and yawned. All of their yawns became contagious, so they sauntered up to their rooms and settled down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’d like to note that despite the fact that Ratigan threw his own right-hand man off the blimp, Fidget called out to Ratigan that Fidget couldn’t fly (since he waited a long time to say it) in order for him to save his own skin, although it could have gone in Ratigan’s, but evidently Ratigan brushed it off pretty easily since he was that arrogant. In the same way, whenever someone yelled at Fidget, he’d yell louder with such battitude! What’s more important is he is fairly honest. 
> 
> *I’d also like to note that Fidget isn’t a bad person- he just made bad choices, but did not choose to do them. He doesn’t even deserve eternal punishment in Hell or worse, eternal death because his body was made for Heaven, not the other way around. 
> 
> *As for the bat’s parents, it isn’t clearly stated whether or not they died. Otherwise, they may’ve survived and escaped from Ratigan, which made Fidget think they died. Other theories of Fidget’s parents are that either they gave him away or found a place where someone who will look out for him just for his safety. Anyway, since Fidget’s parents might’ve lived, I thought I’d write a Fanfiction story where he and some of his friends find his parents, though he felt like the last bat in the world. It’ll be called The Last Bat, a parody of The Last Unicorn, but I’ll alter the lines and all, though.


	4. Fidget's Celebration at the Queen's Home

On the next day, Mrs. Judson made Basil and his friends oatmeal for breakfast. While they were eating breakfast, Fidget revealed to his friends that he wanted a place to stay forever.

“Who do you want to live with, Fidget?” Basil inquired, “Do you want to live with me and Dawson or Olivia and her father? It’s your decision.”

Fidget thought very hard about this for fate will eventually find him until he finally said, sincerely, “I would like to live with Olivia and her dad, but we could visit you anytime.” With that being said, he gave the great mouse detective a hug.

“Thank you, Basil,” Fidget said, sniffling, “I finally made a lot of friends.”

Breaking free from Fidget’s embrace and lying his hands on his shoulders, he replied, “You’re most welcome, my friend. By the way, we have invitations to the queen’s party at 6 PM, that involves you and the Flavershams. What do you say we all participate tonight?”

“That would be a blast!” declared Fidget, in a frenzy, “But what if she…”

“I talked to her this morning,” Basil said, “It took convincing and I told him you were being good. You were just brainwashed all this time.”

Then everybody rounded up to give Basil a hug of appreciation harmoniously.

Pulling free from each other’s embrace, the Flavershams and Fidget began to dress themselves with their coats, scarves, and hats and started to head out the door when Dawson said, “I have an idea.”

The Flavershams and Fidget came to a halt and asked with a smile in unison, “Yes?”

“How about all three of you go home and do whatever you want until six tonight?”

“That’d be an idea,” Mr. Flaversham mused, “Come along Olivia and Fidget.”

“We’re coming, daddy,” Olivia called back.

As the trio walked out the door, Fidget whispered, closing the door behind him slowly, “See you tonight.”

...

While Olivia, Fidget, and Mr. Flaversham waited, they played outside and relaxed. Fidget had dozed upside down. Obviously, because he was a bat. During that time, the Flavershams lied down on a couch. Altogether, their nap had lasted two hours and jolted themselves awake to see what time it was. It wasn’t six o’clock yet, which gave them the remaining hours to spend their day together.

...

When 6 PM rolled in, everyone in Mousedom was invited. Queen Mousetoria asked the bat, “Oh, by dear, are you Fidget, the bat, the one who nearly overthrew me the night before?” Fidget was nervous by her sudden graciousness.

“Yeah, why?” Fidget asked, shrinking in fright, but not quite touching the floor.

“I received your letter just yesterday,” the queen stated, “And I finally came to an understanding concerning you now that your friends had told me.”

This made Fidget surface from the floor.

“Thank you.”

“Three cheers for Fidget!” shouted the thrilled queen, “Hip! Hip!”

“Hooray!” everyone yelled in unison. “Hip! Hip!” “Hooray!”

“Hip! Hip!”

“Hooray!”

That very night, everyone was pleased with Fidget as he was satisfied with himself. As anyone can anticipate, he had a full life ahead of him and a future. For one, he in the end moved in with his best friend, Olivia and her father. Fidget being safe from criminals was another point he was contented with. As a final statement, he will visit Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, and Toby whenever he liked and him solving mysteries with Olivia. Regardless of Fidget’s parents’ death, they both wanted him to enjoy himself and that was exactly what he was doing. In short, Fidget was overjoyed with the fact that he withdrew his wrongdoings, resisted his death from the Thames, and forgiveness, friendship, and understanding put a positive impact on him. Even more important, he knew who he was: Fidget, the bat and no one, not even Ratigan can do anything to change that because the rat knew it wasn’t worth the effort for him to try, though Ratigan brainwashed him and deep inside, Fidget had a generous, kind, caring, and sentimental heart. More than that, being different is good.

Unforeseen by a speechless Fidget, Olivia poked him from his trance to see if he was alright. Fidget panicked when she did so. “I’m sorry, Fidget,” Olivia apologized, “But are you having fun?”

Fidget nodded, knowingly. “Absolutely. I’m just delighted to be alive, that’s all.”

“How about we dance?” Olivia suggested.

Fidget smiled with confidence and took her by the hand and the two exhilarated friends nonchalantly started dancing on the ballroom floor.

For good measure, Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham watched in amazement as the young bat and mouse sway this way and that.

Toby watched, too, from outside the queen’s palace.

Altogether, everyone had an excellent night.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I am proud to announce that Fidget is my second favorite character in The Great Mouse Detective next to Olivia being the first, which was my reason why I wrote this story.


	5. Note

Hello GMD fans, including Fidget lovers everywhere,

This story took me all day to write a few years ago, back in late August 2012 before I started High School my freshman year. Because I liked this one, I rewrote it for a few months to patch things up a bit, make sure each character is kept in character, and expand my vocabulary. Not to mention, but I’ve written this story because I like _The Great Mouse Detective_ movie, books, and the comic where Fidget turned good. I’m also inspired by Benny the Crazed Cartoonist’s fanfic, _Reformation_ , ThomasEmilyFan’s _The Great Mouse Detective II: Ratigan’s Revenge_ , Shadougelover14’s _Friend from the Shadows_ , and Reyelene’s Fidget stories, mostly derived from _The Fidget Connections Cannon_ installment done by her.

In this story, the reformed Fidget had written letters to befriend the mice that were captured for Ratigan, but at first, they didn’t want to be friends with Fidget, until they understood his thoroughly sincere letter, so they became be friends with him and Fidget had enjoyed his life with his new friends. If you like _The Great Mouse Detective_ movie and stories, including the ones for Fidget fans, then you’ll enjoy this one, as well.

Yours truly,

disneyfangirl774

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I apologize that this chapter is very short, but worth it. The next chapter will be a bit longer, I promise you.
> 
> *As for the copy machine, there may have been one in the early 1900’s and not too many people would think Fidget would know how to use one, not even I did–I just came up with that idea in my head.
> 
> *The hospital scene where the doctors and nurses sedated Fidget, it is possible that they injected him with a needle before his surgery. Then he dreamed and snored. It was no different from when he snored during regular sleep. 
> 
> *With reference to the boot in the street, it was the same one Olivia was sobbing in as she waited for someone sympathetic and understanding who would help her retrieve her father.
> 
> *Indeed, though Fidget couldn’t fly as well as he used to, he was clever and steadfast enough to rise to the surface okay. On top of that, his fall wasn’t as painful as he or viewers anticipated. Even certain people believe that his fall wasn’t all that bad.
> 
> *A lot of people believe Fidget reached land right away in all the while he was regaining consciousness.


End file.
